Bounty Hunter
by Gothix-11
Summary: Of those who walk this earth there are the hunters and the hunted. But what happens when the hunter and hunted fall for one another? Sasuke is a bounty hunter and Koto is his target. Will he kill Koto or fall for him? Wait... HIM! O.O Read and find out. Please review. SasuKoto


"Your mission is to find a legendary demon by the name of Koto." Iruka said as he handed an envelope with the monster's information inside of it to the young bounty hunter. Taking it in hand, Sasuke Uchiha accepted his mission and set out on his own.

Sasuke was the best bounty hunter in the land, known as the Black Coat of Konohagakure; Sasuke's specialty was monsters and demons. He was of course given large pay for these jobs were in fact dangerous and those who had accepted, rarely lived to tell the tale. But Sasuke, he came back every time.

Idolized by woman and children and thought of to be a hero, Sasuke worked hard to keep the Uchiha name a proud one. And of course, he succeeded.

**Stay quiet, stay quick and most of all, stay closed. **

Demons and such were often told of using spells and enchantments to make themselves beautiful and to seduce men into their grips. Whether for pleasure of for food, a demon was ruthless to get what they wanted. But Sasuke… seemed immune to these winks and bountiful bodies. He seemed to be able to see their true forms. The face hidden behind the mask.

As Sasuke set up camp to rest he looked over the information again. No photo or specification of gender. To Sasuke, this was strange. Considering the name he came to the conclusion that the demon was a male and had no problem with going after the creature.

Sasuke approached a dark cave that was said to be resident of the monster. Dark clouds gloomed over the mountain with the slightest tint of red shower through the clouds of the low harvest moon. The scent of rain perfumed the air that if not would smell of blood. All over the ground Sasuke walked on was puddles of it. Sasuke could feel the warmth of the blood beneath his thick boots.

He smirked.

"You're injured, aren't you?" He called into the cave. A low, and rumbling growl was his reply. His onyx eyes met large demonic red ones. Sasuke's sword made the slightest clip and the demon attacked.

Sasuke looked at the enormous monster. Thick, yet fluffy, fur covered its body. White patches all over the darkness like stars upon the sky. Large wolf ears and the tail alone was as long as 5 horses, chest to rump. Sasuke was curious to how he was expected to get him home.

"You're a big guy aren't you?" He asked and patted the back of the monsters neck. Sasuke's eyes grew large as white specks started around the body of the monster until they blinded him. He covered his eyes to protect himself and looked again once the godlike light faded away.

There, before him, was a human. Young and beautiful he laid there. His long black hair flowed like a dark river behind him. Wolf ears and a soft tail. His naked skin sparked under the low light of their surroundings and seemed flawless. Or so Sasuke thought. On his stomach was a large gash, a length of nine inches and as wide as Sasuke's hand, possibly bigger. Long eyelashes fell gently upon his cheeks that held the slightest tint of pink, like that of a white rose that blossomed among a bush of pink. As Sasuke looked at him he did not see another face behind this beautiful one. This demon was different…

Sasuke moved closer, the demon's back was to him and Sasuke reached out for his chest. Once Sasuke placed his bare hand to the flesh he froze. Soft? Squishy? Bigger than his entire hand? Sasuke jumped back.

"You're a girl!?" He screamed out in the night. Crows called as they flew away, hiding the moonlight from the both of them.

Sasuke watched as the demon slept soundly a few feet away. She was covered by his coat as he cooked food on a fire. Around her wrists was a thin white string that was connected to his own wrist. It was magic and no matter how strong a demon was they could not break free from the pure wrap.

Sasuke mumbled unkind remarks about his employer for not having Iruka tell him Koto was a female. And a lovely one at that. Soon after, Sasuke was annoyed by how long she had slept.

"Hey! Wake up!" He shouted and kicked her lightly. Koto's eyes opened slowly. What was once a color equal to the crimson shade of blood was now forest green. No. Emeralds were more like it. They sparkled with life and love. If you were to truly look into them from a long time, you would think to be looking at a clouded forest from above. Simply mesmerizing.

Sasuke snapped back into reality when Koto was fully awake. She sat up quickly and jumped at him. Sasuke moved away, just barely evading her. Koto then fell to the ground and started to bite at the strings. Low growling and snarls of a dog emitted her throat.

"It's no use. Even if your wrists weren't your weakness you wouldn't break the string." Sasuke spoke like silk and coolly looked down at her. "You can't escape me." He held up his wrist that the string had connected to. Koto's ears fell. It was important to know when you've been beaten, but Koto was stubborn and even now was thinking of ways to escape.

Koto admired Sasuke's strong body and angelic face. Then it hit her.

"You're the Black Coat of Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha. Tell me, why have I ended up on the village's wanted list?" Koto asked. "I have done nothing of severity. All I've done was steal food and a robe."

"Exactly why I had to capture you. You have gotten cocky and the village can't ignore you anymore." Sasuke said.

"But the Hokage and I had a deal! I protect you all from outsiders and I get to take all I want!" Koto shouted.

"The Hokage is dead. A new one was assigned and that deal was broken." Sasuke's voice was cold to her.

**Stay quiet, stay quick and most of all, stay closed.**

In the middle of the night Sasuke was awoken by sniffling. He sat up and looked over to see Koto crying on the ground. Her body shaking.

"I'm not a monster… I'm not a monster…" She repeated to herself. "I'm human."

Sasuke was surprised. She wanted to be human. She wanted to be able to walk the streets of towns and for people to like her. Koto was shunned by many places and had never had anyone to call her own. At a young age she realized she was in fact alone and moved to the cave Sasuke had taken her from. Sasuke felt pity for her.

Koto gasped when she felt a blanket over her body and a strong warm body next to her. Sasuke placed his arm around her small shoulders and closed his eyes to sleep again. Koto's tears stopped and felt something she hadn't in a while. Her own heart beat, like that of love.

When morning arose, the light fingertips of the goddess danced gracefully around the two, and gently awoke them. Koto found herself within Sasuke's arms, facing his chest. Just as Sasuke saw where she was his cheeks darkened a shade of pink and got up. He took back his blanket and moved to pack up the camp site. Koto pulled on the long trench coat and zipper is up to hide herself.

After a little, Sasuke ordered herself to move.

They arrived at a large canyon. On the bottom was a shallow river and across it, far in the distance, were the gates of Konohagakure.

Koto looked to see Sasuke wrap a rope tightly around his waist and fastened it to a metal loop securely in the ground.

Sasuke positioned himself to go down and held his arm out for the young woman.

"I can go alone." Koto replied, still not trusting Sasuke in the slightest.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said and started down the cliff side. The magic rope grew in length as Sasuke got lower and lower.

Koto sat herself, with her legs over the edge, and watched Sasuke. Her ear twitched when she heard rattling. Her eyes widened when the metal hook holding Sasuke to the cliff snapped. She moved fast and caught it just before it fell from her reach. She held tightly with both hands.

Sasuke was shocked that she had done that, saved him. Koto fell to her stomach against the cliff.

"Pull me up!" Sasuke called.

"I'm trying!" Koto shouted back. She let out a shout when the ground beneath her started to break. It crumbled slowly around her, like the devil taunting them with their lives.

"What is it?!" Sasuke asked.

"Um… it's nothing!" Koto shouted and tried to pull Sasuke up once more. The ground broke again.

"I can't do it!" Koto shouted. Her ears were pressed against her head and tears filled her eyes. She looked down at Sasuke and tear fell. It landed on Sasuke's cheek and he was shocked once more. Demon's never cried. And never showed weakness. But most of all never showed feelings for a human. That was their code. Koto had disgraced it for him. Sasuke must be…

The ground gave out and Sasuke and Koto both fell the 100 foot drop to the sparkling water.

Sasuke burst from the water, an unconscious demon in hand. Her dragged her onto the shore and looked at her.

"Damn it!" Sasuke snapped and started to press on her chest. 1,2,3. Her pressed his lips to hers and blew. 1,2,3. He pressed his lips to hers and blew.

Sasuke was filled with relief when Koto coughed and started to breathe again. He pulled her quickly into his arms and held her as if to never let go. Koto was motionless, her eye lids barely open. She looked at the sky above them and the dark clouds that seemed to follow them started to clear. Koto finally saw the sun, after so long it shined upon the both of them and she felt her own soul begin to clear just as the sky.

Sasuke had proven to be her sun in her cloudy soul.

While Koto was Sasuke's warmth in his cold heart.

By god's command they had found each other and as Koto moved her arms around Sasuke they made a promise. To never, ever, let one another go.

Sasuke threw Koto into the cold metal cell and slammed the door shut. Koto growled and glared at him. The other guards stared in amazement at the naked girl while Sasuke seemed unfazed. Iruka handed him a very large mound of cash. So big it seemed it alone was once a tree.

"You really are worth something." Sasuke commented to her with a smirk. And with that he turned to leave.

Later that evening Koto sat with her back to the guards and stared at the wall.

"Hey sweetie." I guard called. "I've brought your food." He smiled at her and slid it across the ground.

Koto did nothing.

"Don't trust me, eh? Well I can't say I blame you. I'm sure you can hear what they've all said. I'm not like the other guards. They're young and single while I have a wife and kid at home!" The man let out a laugh like thunder.

"Child?" Koto asked.

"Haha! She speaks! Yeah I have a daughter. She's almost 4 now actually, her birthday in a few months. October 10th! Yep! What a magical day for her mother and I."

Koto was quiet and the man was shocked to hear her begin to laugh. It was an adorable laugh with a beautiful smile to match. The guard stared in awe at her.

"That's my birthday too!" Koto said. And with that there was a loud crash next to her. Sasuke stood in the hole of the wall and peered in to find her.

"Come on!" He held his hand out for her. Koto looked back at the guard.

"Go." He said with a smile. Koto just looked at him.

"They're coming, hurry! Be free! There's no way someone like you can be a monster."

Koto smiled and she hurried out of the cell with Sasuke. He handed her clothes and they hurried away from the village. Guards chased after them. Koto only laughed and with her middle finger held high, Koto and Sasuke escaped from the village together, leaping off the cliff and letting it carry them to a new life.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are your faces on this poster?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy are famous, sweetie."

"And your mother and I are always going to protect you."

"And each other?"

"Yes, and each other."


End file.
